Currently, super-regenerative type receivers are used in connection with wireless/RF security and remote control systems such as vehicle remote keyless entry (RKE) systems because of the low cost of manufacture. Generally, a super-regenerative receiver operates using an oscillating signal detector having the oscillation interrupted, i.e., “quenched,” at a relatively low frequency. However, because the quenching operation and frequency force the detector response to be very broad, super-regenerative receivers suffer from the need to use “tuned” input circuits to allow them to be used with narrow-band signals. While such tuned input circuits improve detector response, such receivers still suffer from generally poor selectivity (wide band) characteristics in addition to the added expense of the tuned input circuits.
As a result, a need exists for a super-regenerative receiver capable of operating satisfactorily in narrow-band applications.